Conventionally, as described in JP A No. 2011-231972, there have been plural refrigerant outflow tubes (flat tubes) disposed along the vertical direction and a refrigerant distributor (a refrigerant distribution and supply section) that causes inflowing refrigerant to flow out to the plural refrigerant outflow tubes (flat tubes) on the downstream side. In this refrigerant distributor, the inflowing refrigerant is introduced from a lower end lower surface and caused to flow out to the plural refrigerant outflow tubes on the downstream side.